Snow and Roses
by Wayward-Chameleon
Summary: The Avengers assemble to spend the holidays together with one unhappy god of mischief. As always, shenanigans shall ensue. Thor tries eggnog, a snowball fight erupts, Santa gets rendered unconscious by Mjolnir, Loki watches classic Christmas movies, and much more. Mostly happiness and humor, mixed in with a good amount of feels. Updated every day for the 12 days of Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

*Bursts dramatically out of my room* I made a thing guys! Well, actually 12. A new chapter will be added every day for the 12 days of Christmas! These are rather thrown together so please excuse any mistakes. I strongly suggest listening to Christmas music while reading these, it totally makes it 10x better.

For this I'd suggest Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas and I'll be Home for Christmas by Michael Bublè. Sorry about the hiatus on A Promise Given, I'm having troubles with the plot and a new chapter probably will not be up until January.

Merry Christmas and enjoy! :)

* * *

The large fingers of the burly Norse god clumsily fumbled through the too-small holes of the porcelain cup. Tony smirked as he poured the cold eggnog into his own glass and took a sip, as he waited for Thor to try the festive drink. And sort of fearing he would like it and smash the cup and the eggnog all over the floor of the small kitchen.

Steve was laid back in a chair by the large window, staring out at the streets and the buildings that reached for the star-lit sky in the city that never slept. Delicate snowflakes softly swirled their way to the street. A coffee mug was in his hand and a newspaper in his lap. The Christmas tree's festive lights in the center of the decorated room twinkled and reflected back brightly on the glass.

Bruce stood behind Tony making some kind of exotic tea. The strange but sweet scent wafted through the kitchen. Jarvis was playing Christmas music faintly through the speakers, making the festive mood complete.

From the other room Tony could hear Natasha and Clint giggling at some action movie probably. He could hear the sounds of screeching tires and guns being fired. It was probably supposed to be serious, but the two assassins made fun of every action movie they ever watched.

The team that saved the world appeared to be at peace. So it seemed. It would all be perfect. If it wasn't for one angry demi-god in the room down the hall.

Tony turned back to Thor sitting opposite him at the small marble bar. Point break had his muscular arms propped on the cold bar, the cup of eggnog now nestled between his huge hands staring at it like it was some sort of trick. Like the eggnog was going to grow legs and jump out of the cup to bite him or something. He looked down at it warily then sniffed it and looked back up at Tony.

"What is the Midgardian term for this drink again?"

"Eggnog, Thor, It's eggnog." Tony rolled his eyes. It didn't even have alcohol in it. Pepper had been trying to make him stop drinking as much. He rolled his eyes again just thinking about it.

"I do not understand what sort of relationship an egg would have with a nog. Whatever a nog is." Thor's eyebrows pulled down and his lips pressed together. "It sounds like some Midgardian disease."

Bruce faintly snickered from the back of the kitchen, now holding the cup of tea between his hands and leaning against the counter. Thor still stared with uncertainty at the cup in his hand.

Tony was caught between a laugh and a groan, and was about to make a remark when Jarvis chimed in.

-_Sir, Miss Potts has arrived-_

Tony quickly pulled away from the bar and started jogging to the elevator to meet her. She hadn't been home for a week because of meetings in D.C. and everything always seemed more difficult for him when she wasn't there. He really had missed her. She always knew how to quietly diffuse any tense situations between the Rock of Ages and Thor. Quite a few of those had happened in the first few weeks of Loki's stay. It lifted a burden like a rock off his shoulders to know she was back safe. And she was back just in time for Christmas. As he sprinted to the hall he called back over his shoulder to Steve, who was still gazing absent-mindedly out the window at the now heavy wall of white descending on the bright city below. "Steve, make sure Thor tries the eggnog." He chuckled darkly to himself. Steve smiled and pushed himself out of the chair to walk over to the counter where Thor and Bruce were huddled around the mysterious drink.

Tony speed-walked past the red and green lights tracing the walls to the elevator. He strolled past the small theater, but turned back decidedly, curiosity getting the best of him. He peeked in past the door where the sounds of the loud action movie were blasting at full power from the flat screen. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he witnessed Natasha cuddled by Clint on the sofa, his arms stretched around her. _Well Banner owes me 20 bucks. _

He silently unglued his eyes and walked on down the hall, shaking his head and smiling smugly to himself. It wasn't long before he walked past the room of the defeated once-villain. Loki didn't come out of the room much. Usually only to grab some food or call someone an idiot for being too loud. A few confrontations had happened between Thor and him in the first few days, but he had become quieter and more reserved as time had gone on though. There wasn't much he could do anymore to any of them though. He was pretty much a mortal now. Well, he wasn't exactly immortal before, but now he didn't have magic.

Usually Loki just spent his time with the piles of books he collected from the massive library downstairs. Every now and again he would turn on the television and within a few moments would come a groan of disgust and the TV being shut off and the thud of the remote against the far wall of his room.

Tony giggled like a little kid as he leaned his ear to the door to see if any sound came from within. If he was asleep, it could be a good time to prank the prankster.

"_Dad! I'm in love, I'm in love and I don't care who knows it!" _

_…. What...? _Tony's brows knitted together and he strained his ears to hear.

"_I didn't know you had elves working here?"_

_Elves? _He pressed closer to the door.

_"You feeling strong my friend, call me elf, one more time!"_

_Elf?_

_"He's an angry elf."_

A chuckle flowed from in the room. Tony scratched his forehead and stood up straight. Loki was watching Christmas specials? He would have laughed if he wasn't so surprised. A smile crept to his face as he arrived at the shiny elevator, still disbelieving what he had heard.

He stepped in and pushed the button to the first floor and the lift jolted into action, sliding down to the base of Stark tower. He waited impatiently, his foot tapping the floor. He suddenly remembered something. "Hey Jarvis, can you play that song that Pep loves so much? Um... I'll Be Home for Christmas?"

_-Of course, sir.-_

The lift slowed to a halt, the music rippling through the speakers of all of the lower floors of the tall building.

And there she stood. Wrapped in a long, white fleecy coat. Her strawberry blond locks peeking out in soft curls from under her warm hat. Her nose and cheeks still looked flushed from the biting wind coming from the street outside. She was just starting for the elevator button as the door opened for Tony. He hopped out of the lift and a bright smile, bright enough to chase away the coldest winter, stretched across her red lips. Michael Buble's smooth voice singing the festive song was their background music. She grinned and before she could even reach out her arms for him he tackled her in a warm embrace. He smiled into her sweet-smelling hair and whispered.

"Good to have you home, Pep."


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper laughed into the crook of Tony's neck as they embraced. "Oh it's good to be back. I missed you." She pulled back slightly and looked up into his chocolate colored eyes." How's Loki? The tower still seems intact. He hasn't tried to take any cities or worlds since I was gone has he?"

"No more than the usual." Tony chuckled.

He took her arm and he caught the elevator before it closed with his free hand. They crossed into it. Tony looked sideways at her, pretending to be hurt. "I can't believe you didn't even notice the song I'm playing for you."

She gasped and grabbed his hand, the flicker of a smile gracing her features. "I did notice Tony! I really can't even believe you remembered that was my favorite Christmas song!"

"I know! It's a large feat for me, and you didn't even notice!" He pretended to wipe tears away from his cheek. "I really don't know if I can forgive you."

Her soft palm found his cheek as she smiled. "I'm sure I can find some way to make up for it."

Tony jumped on the comment like a trampoline. "Is that a promise?" He said suggestively, giving her a wink.

"Oh Tony, stop it." She rolled her eyes but her laughter filled the elevator.

"Yep. That was a promise. I'm holding onto that."

The doors slid open at the top floor and the couple stepped out. Pepper gazed around the small room, at the holiday lights and decorations. "Tony you decorated!"

The billionare cleared his throat. "Well of course I did Pep. Just like you asked. I did it. All by myself."

Pepper turned to him. "Right. _You _decorated. Who did you pay to do all this?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I actually did decorate some. Hard to believe, I know. Just ask Jarvis, he has the video proof. Right Jarvis?"

_-Yes, Sir.-_

"See? I did get a certain Captain Spangles to join in the festivities though. And the green rage monster. Point Break tried to help, but he ended up breaking a few too many decorations, so we got him to carry in the tree."

"The tree?" Pepper said excitedly. "Where?" She started walking down the long hallway. Tony caught up to her in his long strides. "Calm yourself, Pep." He laughed. It's where Loki got his ass kicked by Bruce. Sort of like a monument to that hallowed ground." He chuckled to himself. Pepper turned her to stare at him, a flicker of disapproval in her eyes. "We don't talk about that in the tower remember?" Loki had free range to the top two floors of the building, and she _really_ didn't feel like making jokes about this ex-villain would necessarily turn out well.

Tony snorted. "He threw me out of a window. I'd say I'm damn well entitled to a little fun at his expense."

Pepper rolled her eyes and kept walking but the corners of her mouth turned up. They passed Loki's room and Tony felt curious as to whether he was still watching the same movie. He fought the urge to stop and eavesdrop, but couldn't help a small laugh that escaped his mouth. Pepper turned to him with question on her face.

He waved his hand pushing the explanation away. "I'll tell you later." He smirked. He wrapped his arm around Pepper as they walked farther down the hall, rounding turns. They came to the small theater by the kitchen. They could hear the soft music of a movie playing as they walked past. The door was closed. Tony just silently applauded himself in his head. _I knew it. _

They came to the comfortable room where most of the avengers gathered. Sofas, chairs and a television were placed in one half, the other split into the kitchen. "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" blasted out of the speakers surrounding the room. Pepper's eyes were fixed on the beautiful lit Christmas tree beaming from the center of the room. It was massive, the forest green branches reaching out and cradling elaborate ornaments. The flickering lights gleamed and danced brightly in her eyes.

Tony's eyes however were fixed on the bar to the right of the room. Banner was laughing so hard his face was red and he was doubling over clutching his side. Steve's face was also red, looking up with a flicker of shame and guilt as he tried desperately to hide his grin. Thor's face was flat against the bar as he sat on one of the stools, slapping his hand against the cold marble, the room shaking with his laughter.

Tony's eyes flickered from the group of hero's to the floor. Then the walls. A pumpkin pie. Was that… cranberry sauce? Eggnog-? At this point he didn't even care. Or want to know.

Steve was the first to speak. "Hey Pepper." He choked out the words and smiled, his face still red. Then he turned to the silently stewing billionare beside her. "Hey… Tony." He broke into light laughter, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle it the best he could.

"Fifteen minutes. I was gone fifteen freakin' minutes and you destroy my kitchen in the meanwhile?! "

Bruce had recovered somewhat. "Sorry Tony, the eggnog drinking got a little out of hand I suppose." He leaned against the counter rubbing his eyes and trying to pull the wide grin off his face.

Thor was breathing deeply, trying to regain his composure. "Excuse us Man of Iron, we were but raising jovialities to join in the season of merriment. Also, I like eggnog."

"Tis the season-" Steve said seriously, but couldn't finish the sentence as he squinted his eyes shut as he chuckled.

After the laughter subsided, Tony let out a sigh and shook his head as he half raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever. You could've at least waited for me if you were going to wreck a room."

"Sorry, we'll try to remember to send out the invites next time." Bruce grinned as he shuffled to the sink to start gathering towels.

Tony began mumbling something about it being like raising a house full of 5 year olds as his fingers twitched.

Pepper just stood there with shaking her head and smiling. It was good to be back at the tower. Thor had apparently had a slice of pumpkin pie tossed his way from the crust and pie filling in his hair. Steve's shirt was wet with eggnog. Bruce had kept fairly clean, only a few red and green cookie sprinkles in his brown hair.

"We'll clean it up. Don't worry. Sorry about this, Pepper." Steve called over his shoulder as he grabbed a mop.

She laughed lightly. "It's fine. Do you guys need any help?"

"No we got it." Bruce called.

Pepper chuckled again and turned to Tony. "The tree is _beautiful, _Tony." She smiled sweetly as her arms wrapped around his neck.

He laughed lightly as his gaze shifted from the trio now cleaning the space of the kitchen. He breathed deeply and stared down at her. "Glad you like it." He wrapped his arms her waist.

"I think it's the most gorgeous tree I've ever seen. I don't like it, I _love_ it."

"Yeah, I did good didn't I." He winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper had gone to her and Tony's room to unpack her bags and take a shower. Traveling to meetings and giving presentations had been hectic and it felt so good to not have to worry about the next thing on the schedule. For now, at least. Hopefully nothing would come up to disrupt Christmas like last year. She sighed as she dried her hair, still wet from the shower, with a fluffy towel. Yes, last year was definitely not peaceful.

Tony burst into the room, disrupting the quiet atmosphere. "Hey Pep, so the three stooges finally got the kitchen cleaned up and we thought we'd go watch a movie. You up for that?" The sentence stopped abruptly as he peeked in the bathroom where she was standing in a bathrobe. He stuttered. "But you know we don't have to or anything that was just a suggestion, we don't have to if you don't want to you know. I'd be totally fine with that." The words jumped out of his mouth as he stared at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I would love to watch a movie. I'll be out in a sec."

"But no wait, I think this deserves some serious reconsideratio-" Pepper shut the door lightly, blocking out the rest of the words as she laughed and grabbed the comfortable clothes that lay on the counter to slip them on.

* * *

The defeated villain sat in the window in his surprisingly large and elaborate bedroom. He looked down somberly at the city he once tried to rule. Now he was just another face in the sea of mortals. He had been caught before he could escape Asgard. He shuddered at the remembrance of Odin's fury. He had banished him, taking his power as he had Thor all those years ago.

The blonde demi-god had been sent to take him to Stark's Tower where the Avengers would stay and make sure he didn't try to dominate any more cities or anything. Which, in Loki's mind was pointless. Without his magic how far did they really think he could get? It still made him feel smug that they had though him even _that _dangerous. Most of the Avengers weren't thrilled at the idea, especially Barton and Natasha, but they quickly realized how much magic really was essential to him. Without it he felt like a shell. Incomplete.

He had found ways of entertaining himself with books from Stark's library, which no one but him and the man named Banner ever frequented. He tried to keep his mind from the questions that attempted to plague him. _Will I ever be allowed my magic again? _

It felt so strange to be living in this tower with people that not so long ago he had been trying to kill. He still avoided them the best he could. Mostly, he just felt embarrassed at his own weaknesses anymore. He felt so defenseless and pathetic. It angered and shamed him. This wasn't ever supposed to happen.

He stared out at the snowflakes floating down, twirling like dancers, carried by the frigid night air. The festive lights of white, red, and green beamed at him cheerfully from the windows of the skyscrapers and office buildings. He hated to admit it, but this time of year on Midgard, the time they called Christmas, was especially beautiful. It held almost a magical feeling, the decorations illuminating the dark of winter and night.

He could hear sweet music faintly playing from down below and he could see a couple. They stood on the sidewalk and they were… dancing. They pressed close to one another, not a care in the world of the people watching or passing by. The snow swirled around them, as if it was joining in their dance. The young man twirled the girl around and she threw her head back and laughed, squinting her eyes shut and savoring this beautiful moment. Mortal's lives were so short. This almost was sweeter, because they knew to treasure every second they were given. They were like flowers, beautiful and full of life, then slowly wilting away. Roses, with each its own unique beauty to give.

A knock sounded at the door, waking Loki from his thoughts. That knock only belonged to one. He rolled his eyes. "What is it Thor?" He asked bitterly.

"May I come in, brother?" Thor asked quickly.

"I suppose." Loki replied, grinding his teeth together.

Thor pushed the door open and looked around. "Why don't you have the lights on Loki? I can't even see you well." He said. He started for the light switch but Loki stopped him with his voice.

"Leave them off, Thor, you oaf. Maybe I just felt like sitting in the dark." Loki snapped.

Thor shrugged. "We were planning on watching some Midgardian film the Man of Iron enjoys in the 'theater' if you would like to join us."

Loki's eyes whipped from the large window to the god of thunder standing in the doorway. They were inviting them to join them in watching a movie? None of them had really even talked to him, the only words shared being insults and wry remarks between himself and Thor usually, and now they were inviting him to join them? Was it some trick to get him out of his chambers so they could embarrass him further? He sighed. He was so tired of all of this. His first steaming anger had boiled down and begun to subside in the past few weeks. Now he just felt weary.

"Go ahead I don't care about your stupid film." He barked, but the fatigue he felt slipped by him into his voice.

He could only see a dark silhouette of his brother but he knew his eyebrows were creased. "Alright, brother. The invitation still lies open if you want it though." He turned and gently clicked the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Loki covered his face with his cold palms, breathing deeply.

* * *

Steve grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the kitchen counter before he handed the movie case to Tony. "What's this movie about again?" He asked the philanthropist.

Tony laughed mischievously. "Just trust me, you'll like it. It's a classic."

Steve just shook his head. It really was hard getting back into the flow of things after 65 years. He tried to keep up but he always managed to get made fun of for his lack of knowledge of the events that had happened while he was… frozen.

He cleared his mind of the depressing thoughts and followed Tony to the little theater down the hall. He leaned back in one of the red chairs in front of the screen, settling the bowl of popcorn in his lap and smiling at the familiar sound of Bing Crosby's 'Winter Wonderland'. He remembered sitting at a table by himself at a party and laughing as Bucky got some random girl to dance with him to this song.

He nestled in the soft chair, slipping into the memory, smiling as Bruce sank into the chair next to him. Tony hugged Pepper close to him on the big couch in the back of the room, and Natasha and Clint were sitting in front of them, each with a cup of coffee, leaning back in their chairs. Thor bustled in and plopped down in the chair on Steve's other side, a flicker of dejection on his face.

Tony turned, staring at the large Norse god. Thor shook his head sadly, a few of his blond locks whipping his face. "He's not coming."

Tony lightly shrugged and reached for the remote, turning the lights down. Just as he pressed the play button and the large screen flickered, the door slowly and carefully creaked open, the beams of gentle light from the hallway invading the theater. Everyone turned to stare at the door. A very unkempt Loki peeked his head though the opening and unsurely stuck a foot through the doorway, pausing as if he was unsure of whether to come further in.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the wait today guys! I was gone all day and I barely had time to write this. Please forgive any mistakes it was literally thrown on the page. Enjoy! And thank you all so much for the reviews!

* * *

Surprise flashed on everyone's faces. Loki fumbled with the door handle as his eyes drifted to the floor. He looked like he was about to slam the door and stomp back down the hallway when Pepper spoke up, her cheerful voice filling the room.

"Hey, Loki! Good of you to come! Do you want some popcorn?"

He cleared his throat as he studied the floor. The green tee shirt Pepper had picked up for him a few weeks ago was wrinkled and his hair was long and sticking out at various angles. It looked like it hadn't been brushed in a few days. He had traces of dark circles around his emerald eyes.

"No." He silently mumbled. His gaze flickered to the scowl on Barton's face and his hand brushed the door as he started to slip out when Thor spoke up.

"Brother! Fantastic of you to join us! Take a seat!" His voice boomed across the room and a few members of the team, and Loki shuddered.

Loki sighed and looked humiliated, as well as slightly confused as he deftly stepped the rest of the way out of the doorway into the dark room and closed the door behind him. He slowly made his way to a chair, two chairs away from the god of thunder. Thor frowned slightly but turned away to stare at the movie rolling in front of him. From the corner of his eye Steve saw Pepper slip out of the room and head down the hall.

Steve shifted his hands uneasily in his lap. This was weird. He was watching a movie with a guy who could transform into a green rage monster, two master assassins, a demi-god, a guy who flew around in an iron suit, and a terrorist. This was definitely weird.

He fixed his eyes on the screen and forgot what he had been thinking about. A black and white film rolled across the huge screen. James Stewart's name lit up in the opening credits. Then Donna Reed's. Frank Capra's 'It's A Wonderful Life' began playing. This felt warm and familiar. He hadn't seen this film before, but he knew all the references and recognized the actors. He felt at home for once.

A few minutes later Pepper walked back in, holding a tray filled with mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "Anybody want some?" She called.

Thor looked over curiously and Tony shot his hand up above his head.

"I'd love some, Pepper." Bruce called back. His voice woke Steve from his reminiscing.

"Oh yeah, I'll take some." The captain spoke up.

Pepper walked over behind Bruce and Steve, handing them both a mug, a gentle smile on her face. "Thanks, Pepper." They said in unison. She hurried over to behind Thor.

"You want some, Thor?" She questioned brightly.

Thor stared at the tray. "More strange drinks?"

Pepper chuckled. "I think you'll like it." She handed him a large mug. "Just be careful, it's hot."

"Yeah, and don't get carried away with it like you seem to do with eggnog. Carpet's harder to clean than tile." Tony remarked.

Thor nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Miss Potts."

She moved to the left, where Loki sat awkwardly, his hands clasped nervously in his lap, and leaning stiffly back in the chair.

"Would you like some, Loki?" She smiled down at him.

He just sat there staring at the hot chocolate from the corner of his eye as if it were a tiger getting ready to pounce.

She sat the cup down on the small table next to him. "It's there for you if you want it." She said kindly, before turning back to Tony and getting herself and him one. She snuggled back under his arm, curling her legs under her and cradling her mug.

Loki looked around feeling very out of place. Everyone except Clint in front of him seemed relaxed and at home, and he couldn't understand it. From two chairs over Thor proclaimed loudly, "This hot chocolate, I like it!"

"If you want another _please _just ask somebody!" Tony exclaimed desperately before the god could continue. Laughter could faintly be heard through the room.

_What strange creatures Midgardians are. _Loki mused.

He slowly leaned back more comfortably into the big chair as the movie went on. It seemed very old, but honored and timeless, like an old book. Thor was downing his hot chocolate in the seat to his right, and Loki looked at the mug on the table curiously. Little white things that looked like clouds floated at the top, slowly dissolving. He reached forward hesitantly grasping the handle of the porcelain mug. He wrapped his other hand around it and slowly brought it to his lips. It really was good, Loki admitted to himself. Its warmth seemed to spread through him, expelling the coldness in his fingers. He quietly folded his knees against his chest and held the warm mug between his hands, bringing it to his lips now and then as the movie played on.

Bruce glanced over at his fellow teammates. Steve was laid back in his chair, captivated by the screen. Clint was leaning over, whispering something to Natasha, Tony and Pepper were still cuddled together, Pepper's eyes were closed and she looked like she had fallen asleep. Thor had finished his hot chocolate and was staring down at it longingly like he wished more would appear. And Loki actually seemed somewhat comfortable, his long arms hugging his folded knees and holding his drink, watching the screen before him. The doctor leaned back and stretched in his chair. It was so nice to have a few days of peace. He hated the feeing the hulk left on him. This was how Christmas should be. And now, even a former villain was joining in the spirit of Christmas. He smiled silently to himself.

The movie ended and Clint stood up and stretched. Natasha rose and together they walked toward the door. Natasha ignored the god of mischief and Clint cast one death glare Loki's way before reaching for the door handle. "Goodnight guys." Clint called.

"GOODNIGHT CLINTASHA." Tony yelled back, startling Pepper, and waking her.

"A fantastic film, Man of Iron!" Thor boomed.

Tony rubbed his eyes, wishing the massive god would tone the volume down a little. "Glad you liked it, Thor." Loki looked perplexed as to what to do for a moment before he reached for his empty mug that he had set back on the table. He mutely stood up and walked to the door. He held his head high, his voice lofty. "My thanks, Mister Stark and Miss Potts." He nodded at Tony and then at Pepper, who was sleepily rubbing her tired eyes. "Good evening." He slipped out the door without a sound.

When he was gone, Tony rolled his shoulders and sighed. "At least he's a polite villain." He smirked.

Thor glanced over in slight disapproval. But the look vanished when he beamed at Pepper and stated. "The beverage was absolutely delicious Miss Potts. My thanks! I believe I shall retire. Jane will be arriving tomorrow." Thor and the rest of the team sluggishly got to their feet. Everyone was tired from the decorating and then the previous… happening in the kitchen Tony figured. Pepper leaned on Tony and he wrapped his arm around her. "Goodnight everybody!" He called as he walked with Pepper to their room. "Goodnight!" The three superheroes called in unison.

* * *

Loki yawned and stretched, rustling the soft white sheets covering him. He had slept better than he had in weeks. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the clean, soapy scent of the sheets and pulled the covers over his head to shield him from the beams of light invading his room through the window. The thought of getting up and out from under the warm covers filled him with dread and he curled tighter in the large bed, hugging the blankets closer. He wished he could just lay here until his mortal life slipped away and not have to see his brother's face again. He sighed and pushed the covers away, sliding his feet to the chilly floor. Too bad that couldn't happen. He shuffled to the bathroom, peeling his cotton shirt off as he walked. He took a quick shower and grabbed some black trousers and another light green shirt from one of the drawers. The mortal named Pepper was kind enough to go out and get these for him a few days after he was banished.

His stomach growled and he realized how much he really had been depriving himself of food. This mortal body couldn't last as long without it. He would have to slip into the kitchen and grab whatever he could find. Hopefully no one else would be up yet. He grabbed his green slippers, the only thing other than his armor he had been able to take from Asgard and slipped them on his cold feet. He didn't have a clock in his room but he remembered the strange butler who seemed to be everywhere that Stark talked to all the time.

"Um… Jarvis?" Loki said unsuredly.

-_Yes Sir?- _The AI replied smoothly.

"What would the time be?"

-_Ten o'clock , Sir-_

_By Odin's beard I've slept all day. _"Thank you… Jarvis." Loki said quietly.

-_Anytime, Sir-_

As quietly as he could he tugged the door open peeking his head around the corner to make sure no one was walking the hall. There wasn't a sound so he parted the door the rest of the way open and stepped out, shutting the door lightly behind him.

He padded down the long hallway cautiously, hugging the wall. He got to the end of the hall and turned left, past the theater, into the doorway to the kitchen. He dove through the opening determined to rush in and then out as quick as possible, but he wasn't expecting what sat before him. The whole team of earth's mightiest heroes were sitting around the kitchen table laughing and talking excitedly, holiday music drifting in the background. Apparently everyone overslept. He tried to dart back through the door before they saw him, but it was too late. Thor had his arms outstretched in the air, most likely telling of another glorious battle fought against some monster.

"Good morning! Would you like some breakfast?" Pepper chimed brightly. She noticed how much better he looked. Without all the armor, the circles under his eyes, and the flame of… dark intent he looked like just a normal 20-something year old. His eyes looked brighter today and he had taken a shower. His hair was still wet, some of the water droplets sliding down his long black hair and splashing to the tile floor.

He sighed. No such luck to just be left alone. He couldn't keep ignoring the pains in his stomach so he stiffly nodded and walked toward the kitchen. He could feel Barton's eyes burning into his back.

"Brother! I was just retelling the tale of the time we protected the realm eternal from those rouge bilgsnipe that were ravaging the borders of the city. Remember? I smote them all with my mighty hammer!" He beamed proudly, looking off into the distance as if watching the victorious battle from afar.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thor, you didn't smite anything. I turned them all into geese." He said irritably.

Thor brow creased. "No I distinctly remember smiting the bilgsnipe. Their bodies were scattered across the land."

"No, geese were scattered across the land and if I didn't know better I would think I turned you into one with them."

Thor rose from the table. "I am not a goose!" He thundered. "I am an Aesir!"

"And I'm adopted!" Loki yelled back equally loud.

Tony shoved the table away and rose to his feet. "And I'm a billionare, playboy philanthropist! Also, I'm Iron Man. Therefore, all your arguments are forfeit" He bellowed.

Steve rose. "And I'm uncomfortable. Everybody just settle down! Get a grip and be civil for breakfast!"

Everyone stared blankly at each other. Thor and Tony sat down after a few seconds and Steve followed them. Loki went back to rummaging through the kitchen. Tony cleared his throat. "Well now that we all know who we are, I say we work out what everyone is doing today."

The conversation sparked again. Thor was heading to the airport later that day to pick up Jane. Steve was asking him if he needed any help getting there and getting back and Thor just shook his head and smiled.

"I've traveled the Nine Realms. I believe I can find my way around this little city." He spoke assuredly.

Tony laughed sarcastically. "Sure Little Red Riding Hood. Take a cell phone just in case."

The conversation continued, everyone planning what they were going to do that day to get ready for Christmas. Loki reached in the dark wooden cupboard and grabbed a mug. He quietly filled it to the brim with the strong coffee, leaving it black. He had tried it two weeks after his arrival when no one was around and had become fond of it. He liked its bitterness, and the caffeine that surged through him and made him feel awake.

He popped a slice of bread in the toaster and reached in the shelf above searching for poptarts. It almost sickened him how easily he had adapted to life as just another mortal, but he had to eat too. He leaned against the counter, waiting for his toast, rubbing his slightly stiff back, trying to ignore the people seated behind him.

Everyone was going to be gone that day. Thor was, of course, going to pick Jane up, Tony was taking Pepper shopping with Bruce tagging along, and Natasha, Clint, and Steve were going to go ice skating, Steve as the unhappy third-wheel.

Clint led the way out the door, Natasha by his side, as Steve yelled a goodbye back at the team as he followed them.


	5. Chapter 5

As the two assassins and captain left, Tony pushed away from the table to get more toast. He sauntered over to the kitchen and popped two slices of bread in and leaned against the counter with his arm propped right by the silver toaster, not realizing the sleeve of his red plaid robe was dangerously close to the burners.

Loki grabbed an apple from the fridge and turned to rummage through the cupboards.

"Where are the blasted poptarts, Stark?" He grumbled.

"Well who put a raincloud in your sunshine this morning, buttercup? Goldilocks over there eats them like a monster. I've had to get 4 boxes just this week. We're probably out." Tony argued back. Loki gave his brother a quick sneer. "You're not a goose, you're a pig." He mumbled silently.

Tony was about to make a smart-ass comment when something burst into flame behind him. Loki just gaped at his arm open-mouthed. "Stark, you're on fire!" Loki said incredulously.

"Tony!" Pepper and Bruce screamed.

"Man of Iron!" Thor boomed.

"The hell?" As Tony turned to look behind him, cold water completely covered his face, chest, and arms. He froze in shock, his eyes tightly squeezed shut as the freezing water rolled down his face. He closed his mouth to get the water out of it.

"Well, that's not the first time I've been on fire. Nor the last, I'm sure." He mumbled as he wiped the water from his dripping face with his unburned sleeve. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Loki standing in front of him with a large empty glass, staring at him in partial shock and partial curiosity.

He stuttered for a second. "Fast thinking, rock of ages! Pepper might not have had to worry about paying for my cremation if you hadn't been there!"

Loki just shrugged and placed the glass by the sink. Pepper had run over to Tony and was making sure he hadn't burned his arm. "I'm fine, Pep. I could have just been a pile of ash on the floor though. Lucky to have escaped with my life."

Pepper just rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Tony's shoulder as she turned the toaster off and extracted the black, crispy toast from it. "Thank you, Loki." She said gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks reindeer games. I'll get those poptarts." Tony smiled before examining his burnt sleeve. "Pep, I loved this robe." He said dramatically.

Pepper just sighed and looked at the singed edge of the sleeve as she tossed the burnt toast in the trash and walked to the table. "I'll get you another one, Tony."

"How could you not know you were on fire, Tony?" Bruce laughed.

"As I said, it happens." Tony replied with a smirk.

Loki gathered his food and turned to slip out into the hall to escape to his room. Just as he was making for the door Thor called to him, "Brother, come join us!"

"Yeah, join us, god of firefighting!" Tony yelled as he and Pepper both returned to their chairs. Loki groaned in his head. Why did Thor have to care? He turned unwillingly and shuffled to the table. He pulled out a chair and ducked his head as he sank into it.

Thor boomed, "How did you rest last night, brother of mine?"

Loki sighed. It was like when they were young in the dining halls of Asgard all over again. "I slept well, Thor." He mumbled, before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Excellent!" Thor seemed to shout before stuffing his mouth with a fork full of scrambled eggs.

"So Loki, no one's going to be at the tower today, and I was wondering if you would like to come with us shopping?" Pepper questioned.

"Yeah, you're good to have around for when anyone might spontaneously burst into flames. Never know when that's going to happen around here." Tony added quickly.

It was kind of them. But they just didn't want him to be alone to scheme anything. Still, he felt like he had been held in a cage, all his energy drained from him. He desperately wanted to get out and breathe the free air again. Feel its crispness burning his lungs once more.

He nodded, his head still bowed as he picked at his food. But what about the people who would recognize him?

"I don't think the citizens of your city would appreciate seeing the god who tried to take over their city walking around amongst them though." He said quietly.

That did pose a slight problem, Pepper thought. She sipped her coffee as she searched for a remedy.

"We can get you some different clothes and change your hair."

"As long as you do not cut my hair or make me look too ridiculous it does not matter to me." Loki replied.

"Why can't we cut yo-" Tony broke off quietly as Loki gave him a quick glare. Probably not the best subject to start on, he mused. "Okay then." He mumbled. "Still, you know S.H.I.E.L.D. would cook me alive if I just let you wander the streets with us. You're incredibly lucky they thought that daddy dearest's punishment was enough and let you stay here. I'll make a few calls and fix a tracker to keep your location. You know, so they don't swoop in and sound the alarms." He waved his hands around dramatically.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Stark."

"Well, friends, I do not wish to be late to greet Jane at the port of air. I will be off then." Thor smiled as he pushed away from the table. "I wish you a good day! Farewell!"

"Don't get lost!" Pepper yelled after him as he strode toward the door.

"Yeah and don't get hit by a car. You could hurt someone." Tony smirked.

Thor strode through the hall before he walked to his room across from Loki's to grab his coat. He had begun to feel more comfortable in the mortal clothing Pepper had purchased for him. It reassured him that everything was indeed, at least at the moment, at a time of tranquility in the Nine Realms.

He bundled up in the heavy coat and walked toward the lift at the end of the hall. The elevator sank to the first floor and Thor sauntered through the emaculate lobby and into the bright snowy concrete jungle outside.

In the kitchen, Bruce and Tony were taking about science as usual. Leaning over the table with coffee cups in their hands, deep in conversation. Pepper was finishing her own coffee as Loki finished the fruit on his plate. Pepper began gathering the dirty plates.

Pepper carried the stack of plates in her arms, glancing back at the table. "Hey Loki, can you grab your plate, if you're done, and that bowl of fruit there on the table?" She asked quickly after she saw how invested in discussion the science bros were.

_Oh how far I have fallen. _Loki moaned in his head as he reached for the bowl and his plate, cradling them in his arms and trailing Pepper to the sink. Pepper reminded him some of his mother. He probably would have spat back an insult at anyone else who had asked him to help clean a kitchen like a common servant. She just had a way of pushing you to follow her. And it didn't really bother him for some reason.

"I'm glad you're coming with us Loki, I think you'll have fun." She smiled as she began rinsing the plates. Loki started emptying the plates of uneaten food in the trash can.

"My thanks for the invitation." He said almost genuinely.

"Well I'm sure you're tired of being in the tower. And you really need to get out and see the lights."

Loki nodded. It seemed strange but he felt comfortable around Miss Potts. She made him feel like he was just another member of their superhero family.

They continued talking, Pepper asking what Loki had thought of the movie and then she talked about the meetings in D.C. as they cleaned up after the meal. Before long they had finished and she called to Tony to get ready and grab her coat for her. Tony looked a little shocked as he looked up to see Loki finishing helping her, and drying his hands on a towel. _I guess it is the season of miracles. _

"Thanks Loki. No one usually helps me any." She laughed, as Tony rolled his eyes at her. "Go get a coat, its cold out." He folded the towel silently. "I don't believe that's too much of a problem for me…" He lightly smirked. "But I'll go change to look more presentable." Loki turned and exited abruptly.

"Well if my eyes didn't first-handedly behold it, I wouldn't have believed it. Rock of ages just helped my girlfriend clean the kitchen and saved me from being the next Alicia Keys song." Tony declared once Loki was gone.

* * *

The sea of people surged past Thor. People pushed and shoved, trying to make their way hurredly to wherever they where going. He had got turned around after he had got out of the Midgardian 'taxi` at this airport. Tony had given him instructions on where to meet Jane, but he was as confused and out of place as a snowflake in Hel.

He bumbled about, bumping into people, and trying to look at signs to see exactly where he was going once he actually made it into the airport. There was a long line of people in front of him by a sign that read "Security Checkpoint". He didn't know what it meant. Tony had just said to go through it and cooperate by answering any questions they had. Well most any questions.

Thor stood at the back of the line, clasping his hands behind his back and looking around excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Jane again. He had got pulled back to Asgard quickly after Loki had escaped and he hadn't got to spend much time with her. A lady tripped over her suitcase and almost fell on him. He caught her in his arms and helped her back up and just smiled his big clueless grin. She almost fell again as she muttered out a thank you and stared at him with wide eyes, and she looked like she was reaching out to touch his muscular arms before she stopped herself and stumbled away.

_Curious mortals._ Thor thought. The line started moving again finally and he looked up ahead to see what this was about. Men in uniforms seemed to be waving magical sticks over people as they passed by. Were they casting some sort of safe traveling spell or something? _How nice_. Thor thought. People walked through gates, like some sort of traveling ritual, laying their bags on a belt that went into a box and then back out. More blessings?

Thor decided to go along with the Midgardian ceremony. It would be rude not to. He finally was pushed up to the front of the line, a pleasant smile stretched across his face. His coat was draped across his arm.

"ID and passport, sir." One on the men asked dryly.

"What's that?" He grinned back at the guard expectantly.

The guard repeated himself, slower this time. After a moment of silence and the confusion being written all across the god of thunder's face, Thor's voice questioned again. "Is that a mode of transportation? Or a food of some sort?"

The guard narrowed his eyes as he curled his hand on the table and leaned forward, his voice turning menacing. "Do you think this a game, son?"

Thor was a little taken back, his grin losing some of its joy_. Oh._ He remembered what Tony had told him about this. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out the little card and blue book Tony had given him. "My apologies good guardian." He said brightly, the smile returning as he handed over the articles.

The guard quickly snatched them from his hand, giving him a tiny glare, before flipping through them, looking up and matching the face to the photo.

"Move along buddy." He said stiffly, handing them back and turning to the next person. He walked a few steps forward to the belt where a man was slamming his belongings down.

The man mumbled curses under his breath as he threw each article on the table.

Thor frowned. He shouldn't be so rude. "Excuse me good Midgardian friend!" He said politely. "Is something troubling you?"

"Yeah, you're troubling me pal. Move along." He glared back.

Thor's frown deepened. How rude. "Well have a pleasant Holiday, then!" He tried to smile back.

"Don't tell me what to do." The man shot as he walked through the little gate that opened to the land of travel.

_Unfriendly mortal_. He mused. _And… tiny_.

'Jingle Bells' played jovially through the speakers as he layed his coat down in a bin on the moving belt and grinned merrily at the older lady behind it. She looked at him with amusement.

"Is this your first time flying." She asked kindly.

"Oh, no not at all. If I was flying somewhere I would take Mjolnir." He said politely.

She looked confused.

"I'm here to meet my Midgardian girlfriend Jane." He smiled and praised himself in his head for remembering the term mortals used. "She will be arriving soon I believe."

"Oh." She smiled as she checked his coat and it came out on the other side. "Go on through, sir."

"I find this custom of the magic portals into the realm of the traveling interesting! I like it!"

The lady stuttered quietly for a second and bewilderment was written all over her face. " Um… Happy Holidays."

Thor started forward. "To you as well!" He boomed.

He strolled through the gate and lifted his coat from the bin, slinging it back over his arm. The airport still bustled with people running to and fro but Thor managed to find his way to the gate that Tony had told him to wait for Jane at. He had been waiting for about twenty minutes pacing back and forth before finally sliding down into a chair.

At last, after he had watched a plane being taxied in and everything getting adjusted, people started flowing from the tunnel by the window. He stood up impatiently, and at long last he saw her. He had missed her coming out but now she had her back turned and was stooping to pick up a pen she had dropped. She would be so surprised to see him waiting. Her long brown hair was unmistakable. He chuckled in glee as he quietly walked up behind her, wanting to give her the happiest surprise of her life.

As she was straightening up he pulled her tightly against him, with her back crushed to his chest and her feet dangling slightly above the floor.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed.

Instead of a laugh or a 'Hello' a loud shriek shot from her lips as she yelled for security. She shoved him away and turned and Thor saw her face. _That is definitely not Jane._

"Thor?" He heard a familiar voice question over the screams as the woman ran away.

He turned around. "Jane?" Her brown hair flowed softly out from behind her as she gripped her suitcase handle.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked, her voice rising.

"A simple mistake, I assure you Jane." He explained, his voice quivering.

* * *

Steve believed he could skate okay, at least before he saw Clint and Natasha skate together. He wondered if they had perhaps went undercover once as professional skaters. They definitely could.

The white ice gleamed beneath their shimmering silver blades as they twirled together on the ice. Clint caught Natasha by her waist and spun her in the air. It felt strange to see them this way. Not working. Not fighting. Not as assassins, but just as people. Two people enjoying the wintery day.

The captain breathed in the fresh air, savoring it as he circled the ring slowly. When he was young, he and Bucky went to the ice ring. Usually he just sat and watched because he had to take his time as he skated and he wasn't agile or strong enough to actually do anything more than just keep his feet steady on the ice.

He paused, leaning back on the rail to watch the couple in the center and their skill as they danced across the frozen circle. His eyes drifted to the one other person circling the ring. Her curly brown hair peeked out from under her blue knit hat. She clutched the cold railing as she cautiously tied to steady herself. She started to slip and clutched the railing tighter.

Steve pushed off from the railing and skated toward her, his skates making soft scraping noises against the white ice. She didn't seem to notice him as she tried to leave the rail once more.

"Need some help, ma'am?" He asked politely.

She looked up, the sudden movement causing her to shift and grab at the rail again. He caught her arm and helped to steady her. She laughed and her cheeks blushed a rosy pink from embarrassment, her soft gray eyes staring back up at his blue ones.

"Thank you so much." She grinned, accepting his help.

"No problem." He smiled and nodded. "I'm Steve."

She looked up at him a smile warming her face. "I'm Lucy."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lucy."

* * *

Notes:

So obviously I don't know much about airports. Did anyone get the Alicia Keys joke? Oh and the slippers I mentioned in the last chapter are the same ones Loki had in prison in Thor TDW. I just had to add that in there. Again, this was written in haste. I may come back later to rewrite it a bit. Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Going to be gone all day so posting this one early for anyone who cares. Enjoy!

* * *

The cold wind attacked his face as soon as he stepped foot out of the tower. It blew his loose hair over the glasses perched on his nose and he quickly pushed the inky strands back and held it with his hand.

"Jeez. Somebody hang on to Loki, we don't want him to blow away." Tony remarked.

Loki just rolled his eyes and pulled his long black coat closer to him and adjusted the emerald scarf Tony had let him borrow. Bruce had gifted him with the bulky glasses. They hid his face well, but they were difficult to adjust to. Pepper had tried to darken his pale complexion with some makeup of some sort. He had argued at first, but he definitely didn't want to be recognized here so he succumbed. "Where exactly are we going, Mister Stark? Why are we going… shopping?"

"Well, Pepper still insists on getting out and going shopping for everyone's Christmas presents even though I could just order them and have them shipped directly to my doorstep." Tony complained.

"Because that's a terrible idea, Tony! It's tradition to get out and see the lights and decorations and shop. Everyone is sick of staying in the tower anyway." Pepper responded as they climbed in one of Tony's limos to ride to where the best shops were.

Loki climbed in behind Bruce warily, looking around the interior in uncertainty. "I thought the Midgardian Saint Nicholas brought the gifts."

"Oh well yeah, of course." Tony cleared his throat and tried to suppress his smirk. "But we also give gifts to each other."

"But why do you need gifts for this holiday? What's so special about that date?"

Pepper and Tony looked at each other. Bruce spoke up. "It's tradition, Loki. It's just always been a time for family to come together and give gifts to each other."

"But why? What would one do to merit such gifts?" There were very few gift-giving holidays in Asgard and they were usually always just celebrations for a victory in battle or something.

"You don't have to _do _anything to get gifts at Christmas. We just give them because we love each other." Pepper responded.

"Yeah, it's kind of like everyone's birthday all on the same day." Tony said.

"Birthday?" Loki questioned as the limo cruised through the traffic.

"You know, when you get presents on the day you were born?" Tony rolled his eyes and replied like it was a no-brainer.

"I don't know what that is." Loki shook his head and looked confused. "You mean to tell me that one gets gifts for simply existing?" Loki said, the confusion clear in his voice.

"You've never had a birthday? Like a birthday party or anything?" Tony said incredulously.

"No, we don't have those in Asgard."

"Wow." Breathed Bruce.

"Well that's depressing." Tony said as a frown crossed his face. Loki just shrugged and stared out at the buildings and sidewalk flying by. People swarmed the streets in droves, festive shopping bags in their hands. Shadows swept across the streets from the massive buildings towering over them like concrete giants. The city seemed to be in its normal routine after the attack that seemed so long ago. He turned back to listen to the conversation that had now turned to where they were going to stop first. They had decided on a clothing shop owned by someone named Macy or something like that.

That limo rolled to a stop at the side of the street and Tony pushed the door open and stepped out on the sidewalk. Pepper, Bruce then Tony all piled out. Loki straitened his coat once more and looked around him. He straightened the square-framed glasses on his face and pushed his ebony hair back again. It wasn't the wind this time; it just felt so out of place to be here. Helpless without his magic, and relying on only strength alone. How did mortals cope with feeling like this all the time? He took a quick breath as he followed Tony, Pepper and Bruce into the huge store. Tony held the door open.

"Keep up Lokster, anything fishy shows up on that tracker and S.H.I.E.L.D. will be on your ass before you can say 'burdened with glorious purpose'." Loki strode by with an annoyed sideways glance at the billionaire. "Oh don't look at me like I just kicked your puppy. You're lucky you're not at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters spending the holidays with Nick Fury. And I can guarantee he wouldn't be going out to buy you poptarts. Believe me, this is better."

"Right." Loki let out a huff as he walked behind Pepper. "Oh lighten up, Scrooge." Tony said, catching up to Pepper. "What is a Scrooge?" Loki inquired.

Tony rolled his eyes and waved him away. "Oh forget about it. I'll explain some other time."

The store was immense, and overflowing with people. They walked through the racks and Pepper secretly stored away a few gifts. Loki rubbed at the annoying device on his arm, bundled beneath his shirt and coat. It felt too tight, but he couldn't take the coat off to loosen it. Something that looked that it did would probably be noticed. He tried to take his mind off the irritating tracker by looking through some of the store's merchandise himself. Bruce and Tony went to look at suits. He was searching through the scarves when he saw it. It was long, cheery and bright red with silver on the edges. Just a glance reminded him immediately of Thor.

Loki started him as Pepper appeared beside him. "Find anything you like?" She questioned, eyeing the red scarf he held between his fingers.

"No. Not for me. But if you were considering purchasing anything for Thor, I believe this suits him rather well."

"Wow you're right. I think he'd like that. Tony already got him something from us though. Do you want to get it for him?"

Loki's brows creased and his lips pressed together. _Me? Buy a Christmas gift? For Thor? _He laughed humorlessly as he hung the scarf back from where he had taken it. "No, Miss Potts. I don't believe that would work."

She caught the scarf in her hand when he moved to walk away. "We can help you pay for it." She added turning to catch him before he walked away. "Well, it would hardly be a gift from _me _if you had to pay for it." He replied.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure that would be fine with Tony. Here." She held the scarf out to him. "Hold on to it. We'll pay for it."

Loki shook his head deftly as he slipped it from her hand. "I… I've never done anything like this before. Thank you Miss Potts. I'll try to come up with some way to repay you."

"Don't worry about that." She smiled.

He glanced a flicker of a smile her way and went back to looking around. He and Pepper eventually ended up where Bruce and Tony were discussing a tie where the suits were.

"You ready to go, Tony?" She called.

"Yeah, Pep." Pepper led the way to the checkout. She shooed Bruce and Tony outside to wait on them until they were finished checking out because of some 'things they couldn't see until Christmas'.

Loki placed the scarf with Peppers other gifts. It felt strange to have picked out something for Thor. _These people are influencing me far too much. _He grumbled in his head. But as much as he didn't want to admit it, it felt kind of… _exciting. _That anticipation of seeing Thor's reaction. It felt oddly good.

They walked to a bookstore nearby. Bruce strode to the science section, of course. Tony whined about how pointless it was when he had all the books they could every need at the tower, plus a huge virtual library that could pull up an e-book of anything you ever wanted to read as they walked through the shelves but Loki didn't hear any of it. He was off on his own searching through the rows and rows of endless books. He had read most of the interesting ones in the library and e-books were impersonal. He wanted to feel the pages beneath his fingertips. Inhale its scent.

Most of the books at Stark's tower were on science and old classics as well as Shakespeare. But Loki had discovered the Hobbit. He adored it, but Stark hadn't gotten the other famous three books by the author named Tolkien in the library. They were e-books but the trickster refused to read them. As soon as he got to the shelves he began searching for it. He finally found the books, and a series named The Chronicles of Narnia by a similar author.

He grabbed a few others that looked interesting and sat down at a table, no longer paying attention to the others.

Across the room, Pepper nudged Tony. "I told you it wouldn't be hard." She smiled.

"Why exactly are we getting the sinister god a Christmas gift? I mean, he hasn't exactly been _nice _this year. And that's the rule. Gotta be nice."

"So what should we do? Just not get him anything, Tony? This is what Christmas is. It's giving someone something when they might not deserve it. It's the season of grace. Stop acting like you're five. He hasn't done anything lately and I helped him get Thor a present."

"Wait, he got _Thor _a present? And it wasn't like, something that could wipe out the planet?" Tony said, his eyebrows shooting up.

"He picked it out, yes. I know he's done a lot, but can we _please _just have some peace this year?" Pepper said pleadingly.

"Of course, Pep." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "You're… Twelve percent right."

"Twelve percent?" She lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I guess we can't have twelve percent of a Christmas. I'll get rock of ages whatever you want me to. Jeez you'll be wanting to adopt him before long."

She laughed and walked closer to the table to get a better look at what Loki had.

The walls, people, and city around him disappeared as he delved into the books. He quickly scanned over the first chapter of The Fellowship of the Ring, and then he looked through another book he had picked up. It had a strange bird with an arrow in its mouth on the cover and it looked very interesting. He sighed. He would just have to settle for e-books. He certainly wasn't going to as Pepper to buy anything more for him. That would be rude and not to mention he shouldn't be _needing_ to askfor anything.

He was snapped back to reality when he heard Tony's voice coming from the door. "Come on Lokster we're going to go grab some lunch."

"I'm going to get something here really quick. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Pepper replied.

"Why aren't you…" Bruce started. She gave him a knowing glance as he walked to join Tony. "Ohhhh." He drawled slowly. Loki walked to the door, glancing longingly back at the books he left on the table.

"We'll wait outside." Tony said before leading the way out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I am SO sorry guys. I was about to post this after I had written it at like 12 last night and my wifi went out. So, there's two chapters today. The next one should be up by this evening. And thank you to the reviewers! You guys make my day! Enjoy!

* * *

Bruce pushed the last shopping bag into the limo. The group had stopped by a café for lunch, and then went to a few more shops, and now they had circled around to their last stop, which was within walking distance of the tower. The giant of a building jutted out distinctly from the crowd of the others. Tony was speaking on the phone, apparently to Barton. He clicked a button, pulling it from his ear, as he walked to Pepper who was standing by the limo waiting.

"It's going to be a while before they get here. I guess they did some shopping of their own. They were going to meet us here to go out to dinner. I can't get ahold of Thor though. Kinda worried about the guy. Anyway, we need to get all the goody bags back to the tower. I still have something to get. That you can't really see. So do you want to take the kids-" His hand went in a wide swing encompassing Bruce and Loki. "And get all the presents back to the tower?"

"Ha ha, Tony." Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'd be happy to help you if you need it, Pepper."

She patted his arm. "No that's alright. I can get them back." She turned to Tony. "What time were they going to meet us?"

He jerked his coat sleeve up to look at his watch. "Ah. In about 40 minutes. So just around then. You sure you don't need any help? We could send Rock of Ages to be burdened with glorious presents."

"Would you just stop calling me these names I don't understand?" Loki complained loudly.

Tony scoffed. "Nope."

Loki exhaled a heavy breath and turned to Pepper, who was opening the door of the limo to climb in. "I will aid you with your gifts I suppose, if you require it." He said awkwardly.

"I can get it. Thank you for the offer though." She peeked out from behind the door. "Make sure Tony stays out of trouble, alright guys?" She said, the corners of her mouth turning up.

Tony just stared back, crossing his arms. "Never."

Bruce laughed. "We will Pepper, see you in a bit." The limo rolled away, leaving them standing on the sidewalk.

"Mush!" Tony yelled as he pointed his finger forward and started strolling down the street. Loki's brows knitted together as he slowly began trailing him. He turned to Banner, who was walking at his side. "Is he… Always like this?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. You get used to it." Bruce laughed under his breath.

"Unlikely." Loki shook his head faintly, but a smile flickered on his face.

They walked down the street to a brightly lit jewelry shop. The golden light pouring out on the street from the warm inside was cheery and comforting. They escaped from the freezing sidewalk into the store. One of the attendants greeted them and started talking to Tony. The attendant brought him to a large glass case, filled with jewelry that shined radiantly through the glass. Loki mulled around the shop, looking through the different cases filled with necklaces, bracelets, and rings as Tony talked with the attendant, Banner standing behind him.

The gems were beautiful, yes, by mortal standards. But none of them compared to the brilliance of the gems of Asgard. Gems that had no equals, mined from deep within the realms. They glowed with a heavenly aura. The palace was filled with them. He shook his head to clear it of the memories that threatened to invade.

He turned to stare out the window. The street was glowing orange from the evening that approached as the beams of fading sun fought their way through the towering buildings. Tiny snowflakes had begun to float gently by the glass windows. He looked back over to where Tony and Bruce stood. It looked as if Stark was done purchasing whatever he had come here for. Bruce had a silly smile on his face as he stared down at the box in Tony's hand.

He walked with them to the door and then into the frigid city outside. The cold wind and snow cut at their cheeks and blew Loki's hair lightly in his face. He tugged it back and walked behind Bruce and Tony as they talked.

The three stopped at a small park near where they had started from after Pepper left. The ground was lost beneath a sea of white, and the trees were covered as well. The sun's light was nearing its end as it was slowly pulled away. The streetlamps reflected sliver light back up from the fleecy blanket. Loki brushed a bench off to sit down. After so long being inside it was nice to get out, but it was also tiring to be around so many people. The glasses he had worn all day didn't feel as strange now, but he was anticipating getting them off.

Tony had slipped the jewelry box into his coat pocket and he stood, shifting back on his heels excitedly as Banner dusted off the bench across from where the trickster sat. The park seemed to be devoid of anyone. It was quiet in the peaceful speck of land buried within the sprawling concrete mess. Until the snowball hit the center of Stark chest, and exploded into a million snowflakes.

"What in the name of-" Tony began before laughter was heard and Barton's head pulled out from behind a tree, a cheeky grin on his face. Natasha and Steve walked behind him laughing.

"Oh Stark. That face was priceless. Picture frame material." Barton smirked as he strode out from behind the snow burdened tree.

"Huh. Interesting. I wonder if yours will be as funny." A snowball spun towards Barton's face from Tony's hand but he sidestepped and dodged it easily. It left a shimmering circle of tiny crystals on the tree behind him where it had met.

Clint ducked his head and stared mischievously through his eyelashes. "You really want to start this, Stark?"

"I think it's already been started, Legolas." He grinned as he ducked to gather more snow.

"Uh oh. This is one I think I'm going to stay ou-" Steve began but was silenced when a snowball hit his shoulder.

"Was that really necessary? I was going to stay out of it."

"Yes it was. I don't regret it. I do kind of feel sorry for hitting an old man though." Tony challenged.

"Son…" He began as he stooped to fill his hands with snow. "Just don't."

"Oooh." Breathed Bruce. Natasha and Barton just grinned.

Steve moved first, aiming the snowball perfectly at Tony's smirking face. He dodged and laughed. "Gonna have to do better than that Captain Spangles." Stark caught more snow in his hand and threw it, barely hitting Barton's arm. While Tony was throwing, Rodgers hurled a snowball at Tony, catching the side of his face, hitting his ear.

"Shit!" Tony muttered as he turned his ear to the ground and pounded the snow out of his it. "That's not fair, Steve!"

Snow fluttered in Natasha's red hair as Barton hit her square in the shoulder while she was distracted. She turned and threw a snowball Barton's way but he quickly dodged and it hit Banner's face. He stiffly raised himself from the bench. "Alright then."

Snowballs began to rain from both sides. Tony was running to escape from one of Barton's and he slipped on a patch of ice. A few choice words were used and the snowball fight resumed, Tony loudly complaining about his leg. They ducked behind the benches and trees and laughed as snowballs flew through the air. Loki felt out of place so he moved out of the way to lean with his arms crossed against one of the trees away from where the most intense section of the battle was taking place. He stood in the darkness, so he pulled the glasses from his face to tuck them in his long coat. He rubbed the bridge of his nose where they had sat so awkwardly all day.

The playful fight came to an abrupt halt when a snowball sailed with force through the air and hit Loki unsuspectingly, right between his eyes. He gasped and brushed the snow from his face and blinked rapidly to clear the snowflakes from his eyelashes.

"What in the name of Odin's beard?" He stuttered.

A boom of laughter resounded from the park. A boom of laughter that only belonged to one. Thor strode forward his arm now wrapped around Jane. "Good evening to you brother! A bit chilly out tonight is it not?"

"Thor." Loki muttered as he wiped the rest of the snow from his face. "Bane of my existence."

"Good evening my friends!" He bellowed as he strode to where the others clustered.

"Point Break what happened to you?" Tony started. "You didn't answer my calls!"

"I had a bit of trouble with the tiny buttons on the cellular device. I was able to speak with Barton. He told me we were to meet here."

"You answer Barton's calls but you don't answer mine?" Tony whined. "Why? I thought we were friends!"

"Of course, Man of Iron! I…" He blushed. "Could not find your name on the list of contacts."

"He couldn't _find_ the contact list." Jane laughed. "Anyways, we were almost here by the time he tried to call again so we just decided to surprise you all. By the way, I'm Jane." She looked up at Thor, still grinning.

"Oh! Yes of course." Thor pointed to each person and she shook their hand. The god of thunder was smiling down at Jane, who was talking to Steve when a snowball clobbered him on the jaw. He jumped back and turned to see Loki propped against the bench, whistling innocently, tossing a snowball in his hand. The fight erupted again.

Thor laughed as he brushed the snow from his face and flew around the bench picking up snow as he did. Loki threw another behind his shoulder as he turned to run, which hit Thor in the chest. Thor successfully threw a snowball at the trickster's neck.

"Oh gods Thor, really?" He shrieked as he tried to stop the gelid snow from trickling down his collar. Thor chuckled as he bent over to scoop more snow into his massive, ice-cold hands. Loki tripped on a tree root and fell in a crumpled heap into a snow bank, smacking into the bench on the way down.

"Loki, are you alright?" Thor said, concern in his voice as he strode to where the younger god lay. He bent down slightly as he reached for Loki's shoulder.

"Idiot!" Loki yelled between his laughter as he threw an armful of snow up at his brother, coating him in glistening white. The demi-god jumped to his feet and scurried around the bench, dodging one of Thor's snowballs. He turned to catapult one back, and Tony who was trying to dodge one from Barton, stepped right in its path. It exploded in frenzy of pure white as it landed squarely above the neck of his jacket.

"Oh Holy… Night." He cursed under his breath as he dug the snow from out of his shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

In response to Dragonfly-Moonlight's question, First Loki is a devious little bugger; second I didn't mean that he necessarily hit his head on the bench. I guess it could have been worded better but I didn't have a lot of time as I've said before. I kind of pictured him catching himself and just smacking his shoulder into the bench, or just using his hand to kind of shield his face to pretend like he had got hit in the head. Hopefully that explains things for you. :) Your questions and reviews are always appreciated, because they help me make my writing better. Sorry that wasn't clear for you. This is only my second story and I've never written anything like this before so forgive me. I'm certain my work is riddled with mistakes, but I'm just learning how to write fiction after only writing things like essays for school. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but I'm half awake. I have to sing in a choir tomorrow morning early and today has just been hectic. My apologies. Without further ado, here's chapter 8!

* * *

"-And then I ran down the halls one hand lifting my skirts and the other clutching Mjolnir with Loki beside me dressed as my bridesmaid as they chased us-"

"Yes, until your dress ripped in the back." Loki broke in.

"Yes until that happened." Thor's face turned red as he laughed and slapped his hand on his cheek.

"We didn't have time to fix it so we just kept running with my dress falling down." He started laughing again."And, well, that's how we got my hammer back."

Tony had his elbows propped against the table, face held in his hands with tears of laughter flowing from under them. Steve was leaned back in his chair laughing and shaking his head.

"We returned before father could notice us, thanks to Loki's knowledge of the paths between the realms." He shook his head, the smile still on his face. "I couldn't have gotten it back without my brother." He turned to Loki. "I'm glad I had you there." He paused. "I don't know who I would have gotten to be my bridesmaid if not for you." He burst into laughter again and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Well, if your father had realized you lost Mjolnir, Ragnarok would have come earlier than expected." Loki murmured and chuckled faintly.

"Yes. That would have been unfortunate." Thor nodded before stuffing a piece of steak in his mouth. "Man of Iron, this food is delectable!"

"Glad you like it, Point Break." Tony said as he rubbed his face, still grinning widely from the story earlier.

After Pepper had arrived, the group had gone to a luxurious looking restaurant a short way from the park. It was cozy, with a fire roaring in the fireplace on the wall. A huge Christmas tree, laden with bright white and green shimmering decorations and lights reflected from the other side of the room. They were lucky Tony had reserved this for them; the main section of the restaurant was swarming with people.

Loki picked at the food on his plate, feeling very full. This was the most he had eaten in weeks. The food here was exceptionally good. Especially the soup they had brought.

He stared up at the others around the table. Now captivated by another story, this time told by Rodgers. He flickered his gaze on each one of the people he had once tried to kill. All of them happy, smiling and laughing. Family. Perhaps these could have been his friends if things hadn't gone how they did. Perhaps he might have been a member of this family.

Thor's laughter exploded through the room as the captain finished his story. He was about to nudge his younger brother with his elbow and recount a similar story, when he looked across to find Loki staring somberly at his hands, looking off as if he was lost in another world.

"Loki, what troubles you?" He thundered as he clapped a hand down on the trickster's shoulder, startling him.

"Nothing, Thor." He muttered as he reached for his glass to take a drink.

"Lighten up, brother!" Thor bellowed as he turned and ate the last piece of steak from his plate.

"Guys, look at this cake." Tony breathed as he turned the menu toward the table and tapped the picture with his finger.

"Oh Tony, are you trying to make us all get fat?" Bruce complained.

"Oh come on, you all work out like five times a day. Just splurge a little. It's the holidays anyway. It's tradition to overeat."

A waiter had walked over to check on the table and Tony quickly ordered the dessert before anyone could object.

"I can't believe you just ordered a whole cake." Pepper groaned and rolled her eyes.

"We had to have some dessert! The cake. It was calling my name, Pep." Tony replied with emphasis.

Pepper just sighed and turned back to her conversation with Natasha.

"So Captain Spangles." Tony began. "Who's this chick Barton told me you took to get coffee?"

Barton kept watch on Loki from the corner of his eye as he took a sip of his water. He knew he didn't have anything much to worry about since Loki didn't have power anymore, but it was still uncomfortable being anywhere near the bastard that had controlled his mind for so long. Sometimes, when he woke from his usual nightmares and saw Loki freely roaming the halls, it took everything in his power not to grab his bow and send an arrow flying towards Loki's eye.

The cake finally came after much talking and everyone was given a huge slice of the chocolate dessert on a cold plate. It was topped with strawberries and a very rich looking icing. Thor dug into it immediately and Loki scoffed, wondering if he even tasting any of it as he shoveled it into his mouth.

They finished off the rich dessert, and gathered their coats to leave. Tony paid for the dinner after arguing over it with Steve and Bruce and they all bundled up before stepping back out into the frosty streets. The wind had picked up again and sent flakes of white flying through the air in front of them as they made their way back to the limo where the driver waited.

They piled into it as Tony yelled for the driver to turn up the heat. It was only a short time before they climbed out again and rode the elevator back up to the top floor of Stark's tower. They stepped out and Jarvis chimed a welcome greeting.

"Well guys, it's only eight o'clock. Movie time?" Tony asked as he hung up his coat.

"What movie did you have in mind?" Natasha asked.

Tony smirked and turned back around to face the group. "Christmas Vacation."

Thor, Loki, and Steve all looked very confused, but the others all nodded and grinned. They all went back to their rooms to change out of their big coats and winter scarves before meeting back in the little theater. Loki had changed into more comfortable clothes and as he entered he handed the glasses he had borrowed back to Banner and the black coat back to Tony. "My thanks for letting me borrow those." He said quietly.

"No problem, Lokes." Tony said as he took the coat to hang it up on the rack in the hall.

"You can just keep the glasses." Bruce said, handing them back. "They're non-prescription so I can't really use them anyway. Just hold on to them for the next time we go out."

Loki took the glasses and nodded once. "Thank you, Doctor Banner."

Tony burst back in the room, with a fluffy blanket in one hand and a cup of hot coffee in the other, Pepper standing behind him. "Have all the Avengers assembled?" He called loudly, his eyes scanning the room.

"Get on with it, Stark." Barton called back.

"Well alrighty then, birdman. Let's get down to business."

As Tony put the movie on, Loki sluggishly trudged over to a couch at the back of the room, behind where Thor was leaned back talking loudly to Rodgers. His legs felt like they were weighed down with lead as he made his way to the red couch and collapsed on it. _Stupid, pathetic mortal form._ He cursed in his head as he grabbed some pillows nearby. The lights dimmed at Tony's command, making it even more difficult to keep his heavy eyelids open. The movie began playing and his eyes would begin to close before he would jerk himself awake again. He almost couldn't hear the booms of Thor's laughter resonating from the room. _How could one day of simple shopping tire me so much? _He complained as he sat up to see if that would help chase away the sleepiness. He slumped back on to the pillows. No, it didn't help.

When the final credits started playing Thor rubbed his eyes and turned to Jane who was also yawning. Everyone looked bushed even though it really wasn't that late. Bruce was lying back in his chair rubbing the back of his neck and yawning. Steve had been watching the movie intently and seemed to enjoy it a lot. Barton and Natasha were still laughing over something from the film. Tony was on the couch next to Pepper; both of them looked half asleep.

Thor rose, pulling Jane up with him.

"It is time for us to retire I believe." He said quieter than usual. "A humorous movie. I bid you all goodnight. Goodnight brother-" He turned to lead Jane to the door and looked to the couch in the back of the room by the wall. Loki was curled up on the couch, buried beneath pillows and fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Awww, thank you so much for the reviews, guys! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Your feedback is always so appreciated! Thank you all! I'm so sorry for all the late chapters but I have been scurrying to get Christmas gifts made and bought for everyone in my huge family. I cannot believe it's almost Christmas like, wow, that went fast. Anyways, here's chapter nine!

* * *

"Brother?" Thor said quietly as he walked to the couch. Tony rubbed his eyes and turned around to see what was going on. Loki didn't rouse when Thor called his name. He was out cold. _Perfect_. Tony snapped awake and walked over by Thor. "Hold on, Point Break. I'll wake him up." He said gleefully before bounding out the door to the hall.

Thor's brows pulled together. "What is the Man of Iron doing?" He asked in Pepper's direction.

"Don't ask me." She replied as she yawned and rolled her eyes. Everyone was looking curiously from the couch to the door that Tony ran out of.

A second later, Tony bounced back in with a weird can in his hand.

Bruce started to raise himself. "Tony, no-"

Tony shoved the air horn in front of him toward the couch and the horn began screaming before Bruce could finish his sentence, startling everyone.

Loki flew out of the couch in a flash as soon as the horn blared, stumbling to his feet and toppling over on Thor. He bounced off the massive god and tumbled to the floor and sat there looking around wide eyed.

"What-" He shrieked. "In the name of Valhalla?" He gasped as he stared at Tony who was now laughing hysterically.

Tony managed to catch a breath. "I can't even tell you how long I've been waiting for that opportunity."

Thor had a flicker of knowing terror in his eyes as he helped Loki to his feet. The rest of the avengers were trying to hide their chuckles as Pepper rolled her eyes and gave Tony a glare. Loki regained himself, looking a little less terrified. He brushed his clothes off as he stood. He slowly pulled his eyes to Tony's, a grin stretching across his face. "Very well then, Stark." He chuckled darkly and Tony's laugh was caught in his throat. _What have I just done. _

Thor looked almost pleadingly at his brother. "Loki, it was but a simple prank."

"Yes. Yes it was." He smiled mischievously. "I must retire now. Very good, Stark. I don't know how hard you thought that out but good all the same." He stepped to the door and peered gleefully over his shoulder. "Good evening." He slipped out into the hall.

Thor looked sympathetically toward Tony.

"Well, shit." The billionaire muttered.

"Tony, I think you messed up." Bruce breathed.

* * *

The sun was barely peeking its face over the horizon. Soft pink faintly brushed the sky above as Loki tossed the covers off. He turned the lamp by his bed on and smirked as he sat up on his bed and planned Stark's downfall. He chuckled. _What is the first thing Stark does in the morning? _He mused as he turned over all the possible ways to repay the rude awakening last night. _He drinks coffee._ _Yes he drinks about five cups of coffee. _Loki skipped over to the chair where his robe was draped and pulled it and his slippers on. He quietly pulled the door open and crept out into the hallway. He paused and listened for a moment, waiting for footsteps or noise of any kind. After he was certain all was still, he continued padding down the long hallway until he turned into the kitchen.

This certainly wasn't near any of the harsher pranks he had pulled, maybe it wasn't even equal payback, but it would be amusing to see Stark without the 'fuel in his engine' as he called caffeine. His slippers made faint slapping noises on the cold tile as he walked to the counter with the coffee machine nestled in the corner.

* * *

Loki sat at the kitchen table with Thor, Jane, Steve, and Bruce. When Tony had asked Jarvis where Barton and Natasha were, he had said they were in the gym in the level below. Tony had made sure he knew _exactly _where everyone was, especially the god of mischief.

Tony strolled in the kitchen, pulling a smirk on. "Sleep well, Rock of Ages?"

"Splendidly." Loki looked up from the food on his plate and grinned.

_ He's definitely done something. _

Thor stared after Tony a little worriedly as the philanthropist walked across the kitchen straight to the coffee machine. _This morning is going to call for a lot of coffee. _Tony groaned in his head. It looked like Steve or someone had already made the coffee so he grabbed his huge mug from the cabinet and poured the caffeinated, life-giving fuel to the brim of the mug.

"What's the plan for today, Stark?" Steve inquired.

"Well its Christmas Eve, so everybody better be making sure they have all the goodies ready for everybody else." He replied with his back turned as he fried some bacon. It was too early for Steve to be so peppy. "And I'm going to need all the Avengers to assemble to give me a hand with setting up for the party that's going to happen tonight."

"Stark when don't you have a party going on?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Spangles, my life is one giant party." Tony grabbed his coffee and plate of food and sauntered over to his place at the table.

"What time will the festivities begin, Man of Iron?" Thor questioned.

Tony started to reply but Pepper walked in hurriedly, interrupting him. "Much too soon for me." She breathed. "Why did you let me sleep so late, Tony?"

Tony took a gulp of his coffee and turned toward her. "'Cause you were tired last night, Pep. And I can't really go look through what I'm getting for Christmas with you awake." Tony replied with a grin.

"Did you really? It took me forever to find a new hiding spot for your gifts. Are you serious?" She asked with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

He looked up at her, painting the most innocent expression he could on his face. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" She tried to say sternly but a laugh escaped her as she stared at his expression. "What am I going to do with you?" She shook her head and laughed as she walked to the kitchen.

"Buy me a size up in those shoes you got me."

"Tony!" She gasped as she turned on her heel. "I can't believe you did that!"

"You can't?"

"Well, yes I suppose I can." She said shaking her head and turning away.

"If it makes you feel better, the shoes are all I found. So far, you know."

"And you wonder why I wait so long to buy your presents." Pepper murmured as she grabbed some coffee. She turned to the other avengers. "Would you guys mind helping me get everything together for the party tonight? I just need help finishing decorating and making the food."

Everyone agreed, and when breakfast was finished and Clint and Natasha came in, they all began working on preparing for the party.

"Why can't we just order catering, Pepper? It would be a lot easier than having to do all this." Tony groaned as he helped Steve get all the ingredients together for cookies.

"Because I miss cooking." She said matter-of-factly. "And it's-"

"Tradition, yeah, yeah. Too bad I don't miss cooking." Tony said as he cleaned up some sugar he had spilled on the cold tile floor. Tony brought the back of his hand to his forehead. He had drunk a lot of coffee this morning yet it felt like someone had taken a hammer to his head. It throbbed unmercifully and he walked once more over to the coffee machine.

"Miss Potts?" Loki asked from by the Christmas tree.

"Yes, Loki?" Pepper asked with her back turned as she and Jane worked on making the pumpkin pie.

"What is this here for?" The trickster questioned. Pepper turned around to see Loki looking confused with a sprig of mistletoe in his hand.

"Oh." She laughed. "It's a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe. Just put it on the table there."

He looked at it curiously. "Midgardians _kiss _under this? Strange." Thor peeked his head from around the tree. "Loki, put the mistletoe down." He said quickly. Loki laughed and rolled his eyes as he set it on the table with a strange smirk on his face. He walked back to the tree to finish hanging the ornaments on it.

Tony took another sip of his coffee. _What is the deal? _He shook his head to try to clear his foggy mind. He felt half-asleep and the ache was still pounding in his ears.

Steve was cutting the cookies out as Clint was up on a chair hanging some garland. Bruce and Natasha were singing along to 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'as it flowed through the speakers. Jane finished putting the pies in the oven and she turned to go see if Thor needed any help. She walked to the other side of the Christmas tree where Loki and Thor were scurrying to clean up a broken ornament.


	10. Chapter 10

Yes, yes I am Mrs Capt Jack Sparrow. *begins weeping* I'm so sorry guys! I promise to try to get chapter eleven done after this one and twelve on Christmas day. It's been hard to write with my family here this week, because this is really the only time I get to see all of them. I just hope I can get through with everything I wanted to before the last chapter. I'm skipping through the party quickly so I can get to the night of Christmas Eve when the weird little adventure takes place. This is sloppy but it is so hard to keep this many characters all involved without taking hours and making terribly long chapters. Anyway, Merry Christmas, loves!

* * *

Tony stumbled through the room, a handful of Tylenol and a cup of _real _coffee. He had felt like he was dying all day and he realized when he went through the coffee, that Loki had switched the decaf with the caffeinated.

Loki turned around from helping Pepper finish make the last of the food for the party. It was almost time for everyone to start arriving.

"Lokster, you don't mess with a man's coffee." He said grimly. "It's the gas in my engine."

A grin lit up the trickster's face. "You know the funny thing about the coffee this morning was that there was no gas in the engine. There was no caffeine in it."

"Yes, I know, god of coffee machine hijacking."

"It was decaf. I took the caffeine out. I _decaffed _it."

"Yes, I realize this."

"You looked so tired all day. You looked like such an ass!" Loki yelled joyfully as Tony rubbed his forehead.

"Alright, alright. I get the point, Rudolph. The partiers will be here soon so you better go get ready."

Loki laughed once more at Tony's less-that-amused face and walked down the hall to his room to take a quick shower. It seemed strange for Stark, even as tired as he obviously was to not make as many snarky replies as he did. The trickster entered his room. A while later, Loki climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Very odd, indeed for him not to try to get even when Loki had been standing there right in front of him. Loki grabbed the thing Midgardians called a blow dryer and plugged it in. Strange. Unless he had-

As soon as Loki held the thing to his hair and clicked the button to turn it on, white powder puffed out of it, and coated his shiny hair and the tile floor of the bathroom. Curses rolled off his lips as he scrambled to turn the device off. He looked up at his reflection in the hole between the fluffy white that had not been invaded by the powder on the mirror. Half of his face was completely white with the stuff. _Stark._

* * *

Tony laughed to himself smugly as he waited by the elevator for the guests to start arriving. His headache had finally cleared off after much coffee and Tylenol. Loki was probably being snowed in with baby powder by now. Hopefully he had decided to use the blow dryer. If he hadn't, there would be an extra surprise when he used his toothbrush.

The elevator door rolled open and Director Fury and Maria Hill stepped out. The director was in his in his usual black leather trench coat as well as the usual glower on his face. Just as Tony began to greet them with a smart remark, the other elevator opened and Phil Coulson stepped out.

"Son of Coul?" Thor who had just walked in with Pepper boomed in confusion.

"Phil, it's so good to see you!" Pepper said as she moved to give him a hug.

"Oh yeah Rock of Ages, he's actually not dead." Tony said nonchalantly. "In case you haven't noticed it's very hard to kill anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury remarked.

"Yes, I'm quite alive." Coulson smiled as he shook Tony's hand with his usual coolness. Thor wrapped him in a giant bear hug. Coulson looked uncomfortable as he smiled and awkwardly returned the hug. "I'm glad to see you alive and well, Son of Coul!"

"Good to see you too, Thor." Coulson said when he was released from the hug and able to breathe again.

"Well let's not stand around here, guys! Follow me and I'll get you guys some Champaign." Pepper said cheerfully as she started to lead them back to the main room. Maria and Pepper chatted as they walked down the hall.

Loki was cursing as he exited his room. He had to take another shower after the explosion of powder and he was afraid to turn the blow dryer back on so he had used a towel to soak up as much water as he could from his ebony hair. Just as he was opening his bedroom door to join the others in the main room and plan something _very good _in response to Stark's prank, past him walked Pepper, Thor, Director Fury, one of the S.H.E.L.D. agents he recognized from last time, and… Coulson? He blinked twice. _Didn't I stab him?_

Fury eyed Loki suspiciously from his one eye. Pepper turned to talk to the demi-god. "Hey, Loki! Care to join us? …What's that white stuff on your neck?"

Coulson faintly smiled when he saw the trickster staring at him. "Surprised?" He asked.

"A little." Loki said. "I guess I really shouldn't be." He shrugged.

Loki stepped forward to join them, and of course, Director Fury trailed to where he was marching directly behind Loki, watching him carefully. _Yes, Fury, I'm going to strangle you with my scarf. _Loki scoffed in his head.

They stepped through the doorway into the main room, where Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Steve were sitting around a table talking. Coulson's face lit up immediately as he walked straight to where Steve sat.

"Coulson! Good to see you, pal!"

Coulson looked like he was going to fall over as he lost a piece of his usual cool composition.

After everyone arrived, the group ate dinner together as holiday music flurried through the speakers. Tony laughed madly as Loki glared at him from the other side of the table. Coulson, who was sitting by Steve, looked like he had died and gone to Valhalla. Everyone thought the dinner was delicious, and when dessert was passed around, the cookies that Steve made were the favorite. Pepper had gifts for the guests afterward.

"Agent Coulson." Steve smiled as he handed Phil a gift.

"Who's this from?" Coulson asked as he took it.

"It's something I thought you'd like." Steve replied.

Coulson quickly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the small box. He looked inside and smiled. He drew out a set of vintage captain America cards, all signed, and all in perfect mint condition.

Tony had got Nick Fury a red and green Christmassy looking eye patch, that received only a 'What the hell, Stark?' from the director.

One of Stark's other guests began to lightly flirt with Jane, causing a thunder storm to start brewing outside. Loki had begun to feel a little claustrophobic after a few hours of being crowded together with so many people. He found a couch at the side of the room and watched the storm building out the window.

It was late when the guests began to leave. Coulson couldn't stop thanking Rodgers for the cards, and Director Fury grabbed some cookies on the way out. When everyone had left, Pepper, Natasha and Bruce began cleaning up from the party.

Loki was still staring out the window, trying to think of something extraordinary to prank Stark with when he saw an odd flash of red spark through the dark, cloud-covered sky. Lightning flashed above fiercely. A bolt seemed to connect to where the flash of red had been and something dark appeared to be … falling? "Stark?" He called loudly, not moving his eyes from the dark shape tearing through the clouds. "What now, Reindeer Games?" Tony said with annoyance as he moved away from his conversation with Steve to the window by Loki.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" Loki asked as he followed the faint red trail as it grew closer.

"What the-" Tony started as his eyes followed where Loki was watching.

"Oh my god, it's going to hit the damn tower." Tony said as he started to spin to get his armor. A thud resounded as something sounded like something large had just landed outside on the ledge rather unceremoniously.

Tony muttered curse words as he ran to inspect what had happened, his armor quickly pulling to him as he walked. The other's joined him as he scurried outside.

"Is that… Santa?" Steve breathed as they all halted when they spotted the giant sleigh that had landed on the roof.

"Santa is real?" Bruce gawked.

"Thor killed …Santa Clause?" Tony said disbelievingly.


	11. Chapter 11

This was completely thrown on the page. Didn't even really look back over it. Forgive me, guys. I may come back to edit later. This is the next to last chapter. :( There was a lot more I wanted in the story, but I really just didn't have as much time to work on it as originally thought. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I just wrote down the first things that came into my head. If I do another thing like this next year, I will _definitely _start working on it like a month or so in advance. I'm hurrying through Christmas Eve a bit because I had millions of ideas, but I can't really write them well and keep the story moving to Christmas morning. Anyways, I just finished this. It's 4:30 am. Goodnight dears. Happy Christmas.

* * *

"He's not dead." Loki muttered as he inspected the jolly looking man that slumped over in the sleigh. "He's unconscious. Great work, Thor, you knocked Saint Nicholas out."

"I didn't mean too." Thor said shakily.

"Well what the hell are we going to do with knocked out Kris Kringle on Christmas Eve?" Tony exploded then turned around. "Please tell me I'm just high or dreaming and this isn't happening."

"Sorry, Tony. Unless we're all high, this is definitely real." Bruce said as he looked over the reindeer attached to the front of the large sleigh.

"Well he can't exactly deliver gifts like this." Loki said quietly.

"Why is Santa on my roof?" Tony paced back and forth, rubbing his forehead.

"Because he got hit by lightning." Loki replied smartly.

"No, why is _Santa Clause _on my roof? He isn't real!" Tony snapped back.

"Apparently he is." Steve said as he walked closer to the huge sleigh. Steve yelled up in the sleigh a few times before climbing in and trying to rouse the sleeping figure. "He really is out cold. Maybe we should try to take him inside."

"Carry fatboy inside?" Tony said incredulously. He groaned and scrubbed at his eyelids. "Whatever. This can't get much weirder than it already is."

They lugged Santa Clause back inside to a couch. Jane and Pepper gasped when they looked over from the kitchen. "Is that Santa Clause?" Jane stuttered.

"We don't talk about it!" Tony replied loudly, still thinking Loki had slipped him something.

They tried over and over to wake him but he never moved.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Tony said, feeling panicky.

"Well since Thor is the one that knocked him out I believe it only right that he have to deliver the gifts if Saint Nicholas doesn't rouse." Loki said.

"We probably shouldn't let him go alone." Bruce muttered.

"Well how the hell is he going to know how to work Santa's sleigh?!" Tony bellowed.

"I suppose you're right." Loki said, thinking. "Thor can't steer a horse, much less a sleigh. Maybe we should go."

"I just, I need a moment to process this." Tony said, turning away.

"You're on your own on this one guys." Clint said glancing at Natasha whose usual poker face was slightly broken in utter confusion.

"I think we've all lost our minds at the exact same time. So, hey, why not. Why not have a little fun since we're all insane anyway. Heck yes, let's do this." Tony said as he left the couch to get rid of the armor and grab a coat.

"How will we know where to stop?" Bruce said.

"I don't even care anymore. Let's see what this sleigh can do." Tony laughed almost madly. "Clint, Tasha and the rest of you and hold down the fort and make sure fatboy's alright. We're going on an adventure." Tony kissed Pepper who looked completely confused as he strolled back outside.

They grouped together outside and inspected the red sleigh. A giant velvety sack was piled in the back, overflowing with packages wrapped in bright paper. Tony jumped in first. "This thing is _huge._ I never thought it was this big."

"I thought you didn't believe in Santa." Bruce said.

"Of course I don't. This is either a wacky dream or we're all insane."

"The night is wasting away." Loki complained as he jumped in the huge red sleigh.

"I'll steer." Thor said as he climbed in behind Loki.

"Oh no you won't. Remember what happened _last _time I let you drive anything? You destroyed half of Asgard. Besides you got to steer last time. Stop being such a hog."

Thor scoffed. "As if you could steer any better."

"That's it; I'm driving just because I'm sick of hearing you two." Tony said quickly as he grabbed the reins. Fear struck all of their faces as they situated themselves in the sleigh.

"Alright, how do we get this thing off the ground?" Tony muttered as he slapped the reins back and forth. The reindeer just turned and stared at him. "Oh wait! Let's try this!" He cleared his throat and held the reins up. "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Vixen, and Eggnog, and Cupid. On Blitzen, on other random reindeer, on Comet, on Rudolph." The reindeer looked confused, but the sleigh jolted as it started to lift off.

Loki looked paler than usual as the reindeer hopped into the sky and began pulling the sleigh towards the clouds as Tony tried to steer. The reindeer thankfully seemed to pay him no mind as they swooped above the bright city.

"Nice ride." Tony remarked. "My suit is still better." The sleigh sped quickly through the night sky, away from the city. "Well apparently old Saint Nick already got most of New York before Thor gave him a concussion." Tony remarked as they started descending. "How in hell are we going to all get down the chimneys though?"

"This is going to be interesting." Bruce breathed as he looked over the side, down at the rooftop that grew closer every second. The sleigh lightly scraped the top of the building as it came to a halt on an old apartment building.

"Alrighty then, what now? Do we just break in? Because I see no chimney." Tony said as he looked around. Snow had begun to flurry and Steve started to wish he had brought a better coat.

"What do we do now, friends?" Thor asked as everyone sat, looking around.

"I don't know Thor. Ask the reindeer." Tony rolled his eyes.

Thor nodded and turned around to face the reindeer. "Good evening, fine reindeer. Would you per chance know what we are to do in order to get inside to deliver the gifts?" He asked.

Tony just turned and stared at Thor, but had to look twice when the reindeer actually jerked up its head as if pointing to something. "Goldilocks, I was kidding." Tony said.

"It was actually a very good suggestion. The reindeer says we all need to reach for the bag."

Loki started laughing at everyone's expression. "The Alltongue. With it, he can speak any language to any creature. Something that I no longer possess." He said bitterly.

"Okay then." Tony said as he rubbed his eyelids. "One weird night, I tell ya. Not that I haven't had weirder before. Alright, let's get this thing started." Tony reached behind him for the sack. "What exactly did the reindeer say we are supposed to do with the bag of goodies?"

"He just said to reach for it." Thor shrugged as he and the others caught the bag.

"Are we supposed to carry the giant thing or-"

Before Tony could finish the next word they were standing by a Christmas tree in one of the apartments.

"As I said." Tony started, lowering his voice. "One weird night."

"How are we to know which presents are for whom?" Loki whispered.

"I don't know, just look in the bag and get whatever's at the top and let's get out of here." Tony said silently as he looked around the room. Steve untied the rope around the top of the sack and looked inside. "You don't see that every day." He breathed. Tony looked in after him. The bag seemed smaller, looking inside of it carrying only about seven presents. Loki scoffed. "Amateur magic." Thor reached in and took the first present, setting it carefully under the tree. Loki grabbed two more, and soon the bag was empty when they looked inside of it, though it seemed absolutely brimming from the outside.

"What now?" Bruce asked.

"Well, grab the bag of weirdness, I suppose." Tony said as he reached for the top of the sack. They sat in the sleigh once more. "We have odd lives." Tony mumbled as the sleigh lifted off once more.

* * *

A couple dozen houses later, they had grown in a rhythm of quickly getting the packages under the tree and getting out before being heard or seen for the most part. Though a dog had begun barking loudly one time and started running toward Tony, who began panicking and threw the remaining packages under the tree and grabbed the bag. This house seemed peaceful as they appeared right by the tree, as usual and began scooping out the gifts.

"Why do people put little trains under the Christmas tree." Tony complained under his breath.

"You're not Santa." A small voice startled all of them as they turned to see a little girl standing in the doorway watching.

They looked at each other in panic. Steve spoke first. "Hey." He bent down to her level. "Actually we're not. We're just kind of helping him out tonight." He whispered.

"Are you elves?" She asked silently. "I thought elves would be shorter."

"Elves are not shor-" Loki began but Bruce interrupted him. "No. He just couldn't… get all the presents out by himself tonight so we offered to help."

"Oh okay. Well you can't help Santa without Santa hats." The tiny girl scurried out of the room, and came back with her arms filled with Santa hats. "Here." She grinned broadly as she handed each one of them a hat. Tony gulped and put his on. Thor had to keep flipping the end of the hat out of his face and Loki looked rather grumpy wearing the red hat. They thanked her and finished setting the presents under the tree. As they were about to leave she ran back in the room. "Wait! Don't forget the cookies" She said desperately.

Tony slapped his hand to his forehead. "We have forgotten the cookies. We forgot _all _the cookies at the other houses. Great."

They each got a cookie and said goodbye before taking hold of the bag and appearing in the sleigh once more.

"Well that was frightening. Does it feel like it should be later? Or is it just me." Tony said as he picked up the reigns.

"Yeah actually it does." Steve said.

"Where are we now?" Bruce questioned.

"Well it doesn't look like the sleigh has a GPS, Banner. I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

It felt like a million houses, cookies, and presents later before the bag started to look emptier from the outside. They had been in freezing blizzards, humid heat, and through storms. The sleigh seemed to streak from place to place, over oceans and long distances.

"Are we done yet?" Tony groaned.

"I'm afraid, no. The bag appears only a little more than half empty." Loki said as he looked back at the red sack.

"I wonder if fatboy's having a good time. Point Break, please try to keep the storms down on Christmas Eve from now on please."

* * *

The last present was sat under the tree as dawn's earliest light began to peek out from behind the horizon. The reindeer started flying through the air again once the group of worn out avengers and Loki appeared for the last time in the sleigh. "That's it. I'm done being Santa. Definitely not the job for me." Tony said as he slumped back in the sleigh.

"Good job, guys. I still can't believe we did that." Steve remarked.

"I am never going to believe we did that." Tony shot back.

In what seemed like minutes later, they were soaring back over the skyscrapers of New York, the snow cascading down heavily through the still mostly dark sky. The sleigh landed with a thud, and the group stumbled out.


	12. Chapter 12

So how was everyone's Christmas? :) I got a violin, which I am SUPER excited about. Sorry it took so long to get this up, but for some reason I couldn't pull the site up for a while. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this. :) I'm going to start working on A Promise Given soon, and I'll have a lot more time to write and edit on it than Snow and Roses. I feel bad about how frantically and badly this was written, but oh well. Getting through this chapter quickly. So much more was planned, but oh well :( Maybe next year. I need to get back to a Promise Given but I may write a sequel to Snow and Roses, just because I love the good feels I get from writing it. It's so fun to write something light like this. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and have a Happy New Year! :)

* * *

"Come on guys, wake up we're not waiting any longer." Clint said loudly as he strolled from the kitchen to the room with the Christmas tree where the avengers were scattered on various couches. Tony groaned and threw a pillow at Clint who immediately caught it and tossed it aside. When they had returned they found Saint Nicholas waiting, with a bag of ice to his forehead and a cup of hot chocolate, on the couch. He had thanked them for their help, but looked suspiciously at Loki, who apparently hadn't been on the nice list. Nevertheless he went out to his sleigh and managed to find each of the residents of the tower the last gifts from the bag that had seemed to be empty. Even Jarvis got a gift.

He had said he needed to return, that Mrs. Clause would be worried sick. So with that, he left, with a small reprimand to Thor but a thank you to everyone.

"I can't believe you're complaining, Tony. I thought you'd be the first one up." Natasha remarked as she helped Pepper make some coffee in the kitchen.

"Well, for one, I've found every Christmas present everyone was going to give me." An annoyed sigh was heard from Pepper. " Second, I don't know exactly how long we stayed up last night but to be able to visit every home on planet blue and green, I'd say it was one hella' night. It would take in actuality, what, five-hundred years to do that?" Tony's words were muffled by the pillow on his face.

"Actually," Bruce lifted his head. "There are approximately two billion children under the age of eighteen in the world, and if we exclude children of Muslim, Hindu, Jewish, and Buddhist religions that reduces to three-hundred seventy-eight million children. There is a rate of 3.5 children in every house so that comes to what." He pulled out his cellphone as Tony rolled his eyes and slumped back into his pillow. "Let me get my calculator up. That would be one-hundred and eight homes. If there's at least one good kid in each house and a rate of three minutes to deliver to every home that would be twenty deliveries an hour, 480 hours a day or 175,200 deliveries a year. So…" He typed furiously on his phone. "Six-hundred and sixteen years." He set the phone on the table and rubbed his face.

"Thanks for that, doctor know-it-all. Wow six-hundred and sixteen years without sleep. I think that's a new record for me." Tony clumsily took the cup of coffee Pepper was holding out to him. "So Tasha, you will have room to speak when you've spent six-hundred and sixteen years delivering presents to the kiddies of the world." Tony took a gulp of his coffee and stood up. "Alright let's get this party started."

The avengers sluggishly pulled themselves from the couches and to the floor beside the huge tree. Even Thor looked tired. Pepper carried the gifts as well as a cup of coffee to the half-awake residents of the tower. Loki watched everyone open their gifts before him. Thor, who was sitting by Jane, had received a huge coffee cup that had 'Point Break' painted on it from Tony. Bruce got some new shirts; Steve got a set of vintage records. The group passed gifts back and forth. Loki enjoyed watching the looks on their faces, especially Clint's face when he got a bird watching handbook from Tony. He finally got around to opening the gift that Pepper had handed him. He peeled off the silver wrapping paper and opened the large box. His face lit up in a grin when he found all the books he had coveted at the bookstore inside. He thanked Pepper, and rose from beside the tree saying he'd be right back.

He returned with packages that had been meticulously wrapped in gold paper. Everyone looked surprised. "How did you learn to wrap like that?" Tony asked as the boxes tumbled from Loki's arms. "The voice, Jarvis aided me." The trickster pushed his hair back as he lowered himself to the floor beside the tree again. He picked up his present for Thor and handed it to him. Everyone watched as Thor fumbled through the paper, a smile on his face and opened the box to pull out the long red and silver scarf.

Loki didn't even realize he was smiling as Thor wrapped it around his neck. "Brother, I love it!" He boomed and jerked Loki to him in a hug. Loki gasped for breath. "Glad… you like it… Thor." Thor let him go and the younger brother pulled back, rubbing his neck. "Thor, perhaps you should learn that breaking someone's neck is not a sign of affection."

Thor laughed and slapped Loki on the back. "My apologies, brother."

The trickster reached for Tony's present and held it out to him. "For me?" Tony looked shocked. "Jeez, it's huge, Lokster. You really shouldn't have." He said as he snatched the present and ripped it open. "Yes I know." Loki replied with a sigh.

He ripped through the paper and opened the box, looking dazed when he pulled out another wrapped box. He stared at it for a moment before tearing the paper off and retrieving another box from inside. The cycle was repeated and yet another box was pulled out. "Witchcraft." Tony breathed as he fumbled through the boxes. After about six more boxes and some curses, Tony finally pulled out a small book with a bear in a hat, the title reading 'Fire Safety for Kids.' Tony tried to give Loki an unimpressed glare but his face broke in laughter as he looked down at the book and shook his head. "I gotta admit, that was actually pretty good."

Pepper opened her gift to find an elegant, other-worldly looking rose, made from glass. "Oh my gosh." She breathed. "Loki, it's beautiful. Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she turned and wrapped him in a hug. He smiled sheepishly and hugged her back.

After everyone had opened their gifts, Tony left and returned with a white box in his hand. He silently pulled Pepper aside and by the glass window where the snow outside was falling heavily. Bruce smiled as Tony got down on one knee and Pepper brought her hands to her mouth. The avengers smiled at each other as Tony slipped the ring on Peppers finger. Tony laughed and wiped the tears from her face before he slipped his hands around her back and kissed her.

Thor began scratching his neck from under where the scarf was wrapped. Loki just smirked and gathered his books in his arms to return to the couch. "Ever heard of itching powder, Thor?" He chuckled.


End file.
